need_for_speed_theoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rsracerp60
Category:Members Biography Rsracerp60 has been into video game modding and NFS games for that matter, since a very young age. He lacks skill when it comes to making YouTube videos, but that didn't stop his obsession with NFS modding in any way. He started off finding random car mods to install, then scripts and much more. He is a very shy and silent kind of person who doesn't really talk that much, but when it comes to something he knows about, he acts like a completely different person. He has also been an Audi enthusiast (and car enthusiast in general) pretty much since the day he was born, with his all-time favorite car being the Audi Sport Quattro S1 Pikes Peak with its loud turbo flutter and five-cylinder scream never fails to amaze him. His first alias on a Need for Speed game was RSRACER with the "RS" representing Audi's Quattro GmBH division RS models and "RACER" after his obsession with racing games and motorsports, p60 was later on added which is a part of the E46 BMW M3 GTR engine code (P60B40) - and since, Rsracer/Rsracerp60 became his username almost everywhere. He has also written some car-related articles on a site called CarThrottle some time ago which were being awarded with so-called "community picks" since he put so much effort and time into them, although he never uses that site anymore after focusing on being a part of the NFS community, even though he is not well-known at all. He also enjoys watching the Angry Video Game Nerd, with his favorite episodes being #2, #118, #134 and so on. But when it comes to his behavior, there's not much to it - he doesn't say much. When he feels interactive, however, he acts maturely depending on what the topic is about and tries to not look dumb even if he may fail at that from time to time. Personality He is usually very friendly, yet silent. He is easy to impress when it comes to subjects he happens to be interested in, and could talk for ages if it's something he really knows about. However, immature or childish behavior and overused Twitter/FaceBook memes are one of the main things that turn him into "Rsretardp60" which is basically what he calls himself when triggered for some absurd reason. HATES * Anything he finds immature or irritating * Slow computers * Games with crappy storylines * Facebook, Snapchat etc.. * Disrespectful fanboys LIKES * 2000's NFS Games (Mainly UG, UG2, MW, Carbon, and World) * NFS Soundtracks (literally the only music he listens to) * Cars * Modding Car obsession Rsracer has been obsessed with cars almost forever. It started mainly because many of his relatives being into cars teaching him all about the advanced stuff on engines when he was just four years old - but that's not all, he completed Need for Speed: Underground in less than a month at the age of four. However when it comes to the sequel of that game, Underground 2, that game started his massive obsession with S13 Nissan 240s. He currently collects old car brochures, limited-edition model cars and so on. His favorite brand of all time is Audi, he visited their headquarters back in 2015. NFS Modding/Theorizing He has always been into NFS games, and on February 13th 2017, he made his account on NFSCars although he discovered it years back. He made a few posts there (mainly car-related) but he is slowly learning how to create video game mods and scripts, since that is his current goal. He then joined the NFSCars discord server, then more and more NFS-related discord servers. He also joined Driving Passion, NFS Secrets and now NFST 3. However, he is not that known in NFST, since he wasn't around there in the early NFST1 days although he was a fan of MW2011. He has quickly gotten to known and interacted with some of the other members as well. Trivia * He made this while he was bored to death * He likes Tintin and has all the comic books * He is also a huge fan of the GTA series and has played almost all of them * His favourite food is burgers * He hates voice chatting mainly because he hates his own voice for some absurd reason * His least favourite genre of video games happens to be fps, even if he cannot explain why * His likes rain